


I Need You

by KaiKoizumi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Confusing relationships, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiKoizumi/pseuds/KaiKoizumi
Summary: Shizuo tries to comfort a crying Izaya in the middle of the night.





	

There was a heavy feeling on Shizuo's stomach and a cool breeze brushing his face. His eyes fluttered open. Squinting, he tried to make out what was in front of him. Only more confusion entered his mind as his eyes adjusted in the dim blue lighting of the moon. The figure was a familiar one.

“What the hell are you doing in my bed, Izaya?” He grumbled out. His body didn't know how to react. Should he be angry that Izaya broke into his room? Should he be irritated that Izaya woke him up at this hour? Should he be happy that Izaya was here with him?

Wait, being happy wouldn't make any sense. Shizuo hated him with a burning passion. Yes, hatred was definitely the right word. This was Izaya, the flea who made it his life purpose to ruin Shizuo's life. The flea who constantly distracted him so he couldn't concentrate in school. The flea who- who...

The flea who was shaking above him. The flea who was gripping his shirt.

All of his emotions morphed into concern. Izaya was silently crying on top of him, eyes squeezed shut. Hearing a hiccup, Shizuo focused his vision on Izaya's closed eyes. He frowned.

“Izaya?” He sat up, Izaya sliding off him and in between his legs. He was still grasping his pajama shirt.

Shizuo reached a hand towards Izaya's face and brushed away some tears. Izaya snapped his eyes open and clutched his hand, holding it to his trembling frame. He whispered something and in a heartbeat Shizuo found himself pulling the flea, his flea, closer.

Shizuo pet the raven's head. It was strange moments like these that sent his head whirling. One day they were yelling and slicing each other, going for their throats and the next they were hugging each other like close friends or lovers.

“What happened?” Shizuo spoke softly as though he was talking to a scared animal.

He gazed at Izaya as he shook his head against his chest. The tears hadn't stopped. The shaking continued. The occasional hiccups kept steadily filling Shizuo's room.

All Shizuo could do in times like these was hold Izaya close and not let go. All he could do was whisper reassurances to him, even if neither of them believed the words. All he could do was be there for Izaya and for now that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short blurb I wrote in the middle of the night I'm not sure how long ago. But I needed a short break from writing porn, so I decided to transcribe it and touch it up! I'm pleased with how it came out.  
> Also, I wasn't sure what rating to give it, but I gave it a teen rating cause Shizuo says hell.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it~! Feedback is always appreciated~!


End file.
